Birthday Confessions
by giroroxnatsumi
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRORO! I know i'm a day late but I still wanted to post something. Natsumi finds out it is Giroro's birthday and decides to get him a present...


**Request? Or is it…**

**Sorry I know this was uploaded one day late but I still want to celebrate out favorite red frogs birthday! And also I just figured this out so some of you might think I'm stupid but Giroro's birthday is 7/23 which are the numbers in Natsumi's wordplay name, 723. How cute is that! Its like it was meant to be! Anyway on with the story**

"Giroro?" Natsumi asked as she poked her head out of the glass door to the backyard.

"Y-yes?" Giroro stuttered as he changed his focus from the fire he was tending to, to the pink haired pekoponian girl. _"Holy frog! Is this girl trying to kill me!" _

Natsumi had on a pink nightgown, green slippers, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

She giggled as Giroro's blush began to deepen. She walked over and sat on the cement block next to Giroro. She gestured toward the sweet potatoes.

"Can I have-" She got cut off by Giroro holding out a stick for her. "

Thanks!" she replied and bit into her potato and savored the taste. She almost got lost in the taste when she remembered why she had come out here in the first place.

"Oh yeah! Hey, Giroro?"

"Yes?'

"I heard it was your birthday today.

"Is that so? Did the sergeant tell you?" asked Giroro, wondering if Keroro had _actually_ remembered his birthday.

"No. I heard from Kululu."

"_Of course he didn't remember my birthday. Only that little yellow creep would know, "_Giroro thought.

"Anyway, since were such good friends, I wanted to get you a present," Natsumi added.

Giroro was in immediate shock. _"My Natsumi… wants to… get me… a present! I'll take anything as long as she gave it to me," _thought Giroro.

Giroro turned his face to the side to hide his blush that wouldn't stop spreading throughout his face. "Y-y-you don't n-n-need to get me any-thing," he managed to mumble out.

"I didn't," she replied simply.

Giroro was suddenly relieved. The dark pink that had spread all over his face slowly started to decrease and he felt as if he could turn back to her now. "Good. Becas-"

His words were cut off by Natsumi pressing her lips against his. Giroro almost had a heart attack at the sudden display of affection, but soon melted into Natsumi's arms.

**Natsumi's Thoughts**

_This is what Kululu said he wanted. He seems to be enjoying it at least. Wow. He's a really good kisser. God, he's really getting into this kiss. He's putting his tongue in my mouth. But I don't want to pull away. It's actually really fun. Much better than kissing Saburo. In fact, this kiss makes Saburo's kiss seem disgusting and gross. Giroro's much better at this._

**Giroro's Thoughts**

_NATSUMI! NATSUMI! NATSUMI! NATSUMI! NATSUMI! NATSUMI! NATSUMI! NATSUMI! NATSUM! NATSUMI! NATSUMI'S KISSING ME!_

Giroro and Natsumi finally broke apart after what seemed like hours. They were both panting and out of breath. Natsumi was the first to speak.

"…Wow…" was the only thing she could mutter out.

"Natsumi?" Giroro asked, the blush returning to his face. "I-I-I- I love you,"

Natsumi started blushing just as much as Giroro, "You… what?" she asked.

"I love you. And I have since the day we first met. You have no idea how much I love you. You may never know but-" Giroro was cut short again.

Natsumi put her hands on Giroro's cheeks and proceeded to kiss him. Giroro put his arms around her neck.

Natsumi pulled away, "I love you too," she said cheerfully, "And I have since the beginning."

"What about Saburo?" Giroro asked .

"He was just a cover. I've always loved you, but I thought you would think it was weird for you and me to be you know…dating,"

Giroro kissed her lightly on her lips again. "I don't think its weird at all. I love you. Shouldn't that be the only thing that matters?"

"But other people judge," Natsumi said nervously looking around.

"I don't care what others say. You are the only thing that matters to me," Giroro gently brushed a hand through her bangs.

"Giroro…," Natsumi kissed his cheek then pulled him close to her. "Happy Birthday."

**The end!**

**Please review and let me know if you have any requests for a story! I do not own Sgt Frog, but wouldn't it be froggin awesome if I did!**


End file.
